Perdido
by Nagi w
Summary: Lambo se pierde y encuentra al famoso trío dorado.


**Disclamer: este fic se lo dedico a Emina-Minami, a la que le encantan estos fics y hace que alguien como yo, a quien odia una tal señora constancia, haya sido capaz de terminarse dos de sus fics y seguir otros dos fics, y que está un poco pachuchilla jajaja. Espero que te guste. Y bueno, este fic nació un poco de mi molestia por la ausencia de fics en español de mi saga y anime favoritos. Como me he acostumbrado a decir: si la montaña no va a Rauji, Rauji se convierte en la montaña. Asique he escrito yo misma ****lo que espero no sea un intento de crossover. Ni Katekyo hitman Reborn ni Harry Potter me pertenecen yo solo atormento a mi psicólogo escribiendo cosas como esta (naahh es broma). Espero que no haya mucho Ooc.**

**Perdido**

-Kimi wa dare da? boku wa Lambo. Boku wa dare da? kimi wa Lambo. Lambo, the nicest hitman...

Estaban en Inglaterra. Dame-Tsuna, Gowadera y los niños habían tenido que ir allí por un negocio de los mayores. Como _maman_ y _papá_ habían viajado de segunda luna de miel, los mayores habían tenido que hacerse cargo de los niños.

Mientras buscaban una dirección, algo sobre un pub llamado caldero, él había visto a alguien con algodón de azúcar y, a pesar de que le habían pedido -prohibido, amenazado- que no se alejara, lo siguió. Se paró de golpe. No veía ni el algodón ni a sus compañeros. Empezó a llamarlos pero, como nadie le respondía, pensó que le habían olvidado y empezó a llorar.

-Ca... maa...neee- ya estaba como siempre.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño? -vió que le hablaba una chica que tendría los mismos años que Tsuna. No iva sola, le acompañaban dos chicos. Los observó atentamente.

La chica no era mas alta que Tsuna, tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos de color miel y le transmitía confianza. Uno de los chicos que la acompañaban era alto, pelirrojo y con los ojos muy azules, un poco mas claros que los de Basil-nii. De alguna forma le recordaba a Gokudera. El otro chico era tambien algo alto, de pelo muy negro y ojos muy verdes como los de él. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención:

-Valla... ¡que cicatriz! -''valla'' pensó Harry ''al parecer mi cicatriz vuelve a sobresalir entre todo lo demas''- ¡Tu tambien eres un trueno!

Esto sorprendió a los tres. ¿Cómo que _tu tambien eres un trueno_? ¿cómo se suponen que deben tomarse eso?. El niño al ver que no le entendían, se sacó un anillo del pelo. Vieron que en el sello tenía un rayo. Los tres pensaron que eso habría salido como producto de homenaje a Harry después de que éste salvara al mundo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, enano? -preguntó Ron molesto. Se estaba hartando de que hicieran tantas cosas promocionando a Harry, cuando a éste en un principio no le gustaba ese trato y, ademas, tenía que reconocer que tenía muchisimo mérito hacer lo que el hizo, pero el mundo seguía girando.

-¡Ronald! sé mas amable con él -protestó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido. Nadie comprendía mas que ella lo que pasaba por la mente de su chico, pero ese no era motivo para tratar a un niño así.- El del rayo es Harry Potter, el an-ti-pá-ti-co es Ron Weasley y yo soy Hermione Greanger. ¿Cómo te llamas tu, pequeño?.

-Yo soy Lambo, el mejor Hitman del mundo -los tres chicos arquearon una ceja- Os dejare trabajar para mi si me dais chuches.

-¿Te has perdido, Lambo? -preguntó Harry, ignorando su último comentario.

-Lambo-san no se ha perdido, son los otros los que se han perdido. -el niño empezó a hacer pucheros.

''Que rapido cambia de estado anímico'' pensaron los tres a la vez.

-¡Eh!, a Lambo no le gusta como le mira Aka-baka, tiene cara de loco.

-Oye ¿de quien hablas? -de alguna forma Ron sabía que se dirigía a él

-De ti Aka-baka -señaló a Ron- y tu eres Kawa-chan -señaló a Hermione- y tu -señaló a Harry- eres Kami-kun.

-Y ¿qué significan esos nombres Lambo? -Hermione quería entretenerlo para que no volviese a llorar. Y mientras, miraba al rededor, vigilando si había alguien buscando a un niño.

-Aka-baka viene de akage no baka que significa pelirrojo idiota.

-¡Oye! -se quejó Ron mientras Hermione reía suavemente y le acariciaba el brazo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Kawa-chan viene de kawaii que significa bonita y Kami-kun viene de kaminari que significa trueno.

-¡Aquí estas Lambo! menudo susto no has dado. Te he dicho que no te separases de mi.

-¿Porqué no has hecho caso a Jyuudaime? -vieron como aparecían dos adolescentes y dos niños.

-¡Lambo! ¿donde has estado? -vieron como I-pin se le acercaba.

-¿Sois los acompañantes de Lambo?- preguntó Harry al verlos. Notó como uno de los adolescentes, el mas bajo, le miraba la cicatriz, al parecer reconociendola, pero no dijo nada.

-Dame-Tsuna, dame-Tsuna es trueno como yo- exclamaba entusiasmado Lambo

-Si, ya lo veo Lambo. Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, se nos está haciendo tarde y no queremos que las chicas se preocupen. Muchas gracias por cuidar a Lambo -dijo antes de hacer una reverencia.

Con una última mirada de ese chico, desaparecieron entre la multitud.

**Hasta aquí el fic espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
